The Magic Roundabout (2020 film)
The Magic Roundabout is an upcoming 2020 French-British-American-Canadian computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the television series of the same name created by Serge and Martine Danot and serves as a remake of the 2005 film of the same name (also known as Doogal in the United States). The film is scheduled to be released on September 18, 2020, in the United Kingdom by StudioCanal and France by Pathé, and on October 16, 2020, in the United States and Canada by Sony Pictures Releasing through TriStar Pictures. The remake is going to be longer, with the total running time of 130 minutes, than the original 2005 film, which had a running time of 83 minutes. Plot Coming soon! Cast English version *Tom Holland as Dougal, a shaggy dog who is addicted to sugar and candy. He's known to be sarcastic and sometimes rude. However, he does have a soft side as he cares about Florence and his other friends just as much as himself. Dougal is the leader of the group and he believes everything revolves around him. He is the main protagonist of the film. *Emma Watson as Florence, a caring, loving, and sweet human girl who is Dougal's owner. *James Corden as Brian, a snail who has been known to lose his temper. He agrees to everything that Dougal says so he's obviously not the leader of the group. *Matthew Lillard as Dylan, a spacey, lazy, and sleepy rabbit who is the hippie of the group. *Joanna Lumley as Ermintrude, an opera-singing cow who is quite of a diva. *Ian McKellen as Zebedee, the good red jack-in-the-box-like wizard who everyone at the Magic Roundabout asks help for. *Nick Kroll as Zeebad, the evil blue jack-in-the-box-like wizard who is Zebedee's evil clone. He's the main antagonist of the film. *Bill Hader as Soldier Sam, a figure on the Magic Roundabout resembling a British royal guard. *Simon Pegg as Train, a red and blue train who serves as the main transportation for the group. *Seth Rogen as Moose, a moose who has his fur color changed from brown to blue by Zeebad. *Cory Edwards as Mr. Rusty, the operator of the Magic Roundabout. *John Krasinski as Mr. Grimsdale, a baker who often delivers baked goods around the village, as well as candy, fruits, and vegetables. *Nicolas Cantu as Basil, a human boy who is one of Florence's friends. *Ava Acres as Coral, a human girl who is one of Florence's friends. *Jim Cummings as the Skeleton Lord, the captain of the Skeleton Guards. *Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Eric Bauza, Rob Paulsen, Jim Cummings, Cory Edwards, and John Krasinski as Skeleton Guards, skeletons who are the guards of the jungle temple. French version Coming soon! Additional voices *Ava Acres *Matt Adler *Newell Alexander *Rosemary Alexander *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Steve Apostolina *Robin Atkin-Downes *Kirk Baily *Greg Berg *Steve Blum *Steve Bulen *Julianne Buescher *Mitch Carter *Catherine Cavadini *June Christopher *Cam Clarke *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Wendy Culter *Rebecca Davis *Debi Derryberry *Terri Douglas *Chris Edgerly *Paul Eiding *Dave Fennoy *Jennifer Crystal Foley *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jean Gilpin *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jason Harris *Jess Harnell *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffman *Karen Huie *Rif Hutton *Marabina James *Andrew Kishino *David Kramer *Phil LaMarr *Anne Lockhart *Yuri Lowenthal *Mona Marshall *Caitlin McKenna *Scott Menville *Richard Miro *Jonathan Nichols *Olivia Olson *Paul Pape *Jacquline Pinol *Juan Pope *Michael Ralph *Lynwood Robinson *Michelle Ruff *Justin Shenkarow *Dennis Singletary *Aaron Spann *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Paula Tiso *Toya Turner *Wally Wingert *Diamond Wood *Matthew Wood Production Development Plans for a sequel to the 2005 Magic Roundabout film were planned by Action Synthese, but it was canceled when they went bankrupt. Later in June 2011, Abbey Thickson confirmed that the canceled sequel would be reworked into a reboot/remake of the original 2005 film. Pre-production for the film began the following month, with Nichols and Thickson producing it. Butch Hartman later confirmed that he was returning to write the screenplay. The U.S. distributor of Doogal, The Weinstein Company (now Lantern Entertainment), was confirmed not to be behind the reboot. According to TWC's president David Glasser, the company was not given the option of working on the film and were already busy distributing the film Spy Kids: All the Time in the World through their Dimension Films label when it was announced. It was announced on July 3, 2011, that Sony Pictures would distribute the reboot through Tristar Pictures. In March 2012, it was announced that The Magic Roundabout had gone back into development with an unknown release date. The film went through several script revisions until May 4, 2013, when it was announced that the new Magic Roundabout film would use the same storyline from the original 2005 film with some changes to make it more appealing to children as well as adults while staying true to the latter. The script was completed on May 20, 2013. Casting Coming soon! Animation The majority of the film will be animated by Cinesite Feature Animation and Mikros Image in CGI, while Zebedee's nightmare sequence, Zeebad's backstory sequence, the map sequence, the flashback sequences, and Dougal's nightmare sequence, will be animated by Duncan Studio in hand-drawn animation. During production on the film, Action Synthese (prior to its shutdown) agreed to let them use the CGI designs of the characters. Music On March 22, 2019, it was announced that John Debney and Mark Thomas will be composing the score. Release Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Comparison with the 2005 film The reboot has new scenes and some old ones that were longer than the original. *After Zebedee falls into the ice, Doogal blames Dylan and Brian breaks up the fight. Category:Films